


Roommates

by Tslia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, allwin kinda but mostly dowin, everyone is clingy with winwin, maybe future mature warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tslia/pseuds/Tslia
Summary: Being roommates was one thing but Doyoung getting infected by WinWin's cuteness was another.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> There's just been so many do young/winwin moments lately so found a little inspiration for this rare but cute ship :D enjoy

Being roommates naturally made them closer, Doyoung couldn’t help but smile widely at WinWin’s cute actions, even something as small as shaking his head or clapping. It was just so infectious and Doyoung was definitely infected.

He was just so damn adorable in every sense. Giant baby, what an accurate way to describe him. Despite his tall structure, he looked and behaved like the makne. Even the younger members would follow WinWin around cooing at how cute and what a baby he was like. From his still awkward Korean to the flying kisses he loved to do, it was just all too cute. But nothing could quite beat those puppy eyes… now those were his real secret weapon. One glance and anyone would be a goner. Famously, Taeyong had fallen victim no. one to them with that infamous ice cream incident and there was no recovering from it.

Lately it has been getting worse, at first it didn’t bother Doyoung so much, he would just smile fondly at WinWin’s cute antics but slowly over time Doyoung was actively trying to sort out for it. Hard to admit he was turning into Yuta real quick… constantly trying to show affection towards WinWin. The giant baby would cutely smile back at his attempts and that would just make it worse. The warm feeling in Doyoung’s heart would multiple and the urge to ask for more would intensify.

To make matters worse was the simple fact that WinWin was also extremely handsome. Not that his other members weren’t but WinWin had a reverse charm about him. From baby chick to hot damn within seconds. And he didn’t even have to try, just effortlessly slipping in and out of both sides.

Doyoung didn’t know how to feel about it all. It was inevitable that he was fond of the cute boy but could he be feeling more then just simply friends?

It all went to hell one day. Doyoung was lounging in bed practising the lyrics for their comeback when WinWin walked into their room with just a towel around his waist still damp from his shower. Doyoung choked on thin air at the sight… he cringed at himself as his imagination ran wild. WinWin stood there with his skinny but lean built figure from years of dancing. Walking closer to Doyoung, his towel hung dangerously low making Doyoung sweat.

“ are you okay hyung? He leaned forward till he was eye level with Doyoung. Doyoung’s face heated up immediately from the closeness.

“hyung? Why are so red? Are you sick?”

“n..no… just feeling a little warm in here… that’s all..” Doyoung managed to stutter out.  
“ahhh, haha, hyung is cute when he is red” giggled WinWin. Doyoung blushed even harder.

“I…i…I’m gonna get a drink” Doyoung stumbled out of bed and exited swiftly.

What in the world was happening…? why did he make me sweat and blush… what are these feelings that Doyoung was experiencing… he didn’t expect to feel like this, let alone towards his own team member… Doyoung made his way into the kitchen still deep in confusion.

“yoo hoooo! Doyoung did you hear anything I said?” Jaehyun waved his hand in front of Doyoung.

“yea sure… what did you say?”

“sigh..never mind, what’s on your mind? Why so dazed?”

“nothing… just thinking”

At that moment WinWin strolls out of their room still in his towel towards them.

“hyung still haven’t gotten a drink?”

Doyoung and Jaehyun turned towards the voice. God damn Doyoung thought while looking to the side. Jaehyun glanced back and forth between the two and it clicked.

“Winwinieee come here!”

The giant baby waddled over, just as he got within arm’s reach, Jaehyun grabbed his hand and pulled him close, dragging WinWin onto his lap.

“aww our baby Winwiniee is so cute, he can’t even dry himself” Jaehyun had his arms around WinWin from behind playing with his towel.

“nooo I’m not a baby! We’re the same age Jae!”

“It’s cuter when you are angry.”

“Jaeeee!” WinWin struggled in his grasp but failed to get out. Doyoung was speechless at what unfolded before him as he started to blush uncontrollably again. Jaehyun glanced up to see Doyoung’s reaction. Bingo, Jaehyun pushed it even more and leaned closer to WinWin’s face, blowing into his pointy ear.

“ahh Jae! It tickles, stop it”

A smirk appeared on Jaehyun’s face as he looked at Doyoung’s flustered, speechless face, just standing there, watching them. Right then Jaehyun could tell Doyoung was a goner, whether he knew it or not, but he had fallen victim to WinWin and there was no escape. WinWin finally struggled out of Jaehyun’s grasp.  
“you’re terrible Jae!” as he runs behind Doyoung to hide

“you know you love me”

“nooo, save me from him, hyung!”

“um..hmm.. don’t be mean to him Jae..” was all Doyoung could stutter out.

“thanks hyung” WinWin giggles from behind then quickly gave Doyoung a backhug before skipping away.

Doyoung was on fire. He didn’t expect the close contact and was left frozen in his spot.

“you couldn’t of been more obvious about it” chuckled Jaehyun

“what… do you mean?”

“you like him”

“… yes of course, I like him, he’s our friend”

“no, no you LIKE him, you find him adorable and irresistible”

“no… I don’t feel that towards him..”

“haha, denial I see, it’s okay, you’re just being stubborn, we’ve all been there”

“what do you mean?”

“haha, you’ll see, good luck with pretending” Jaehyun leaves not before giving Doyoung a smirk.

Thankfully by the time WinWIn returned he was now clothed. Was Jaehyun correct? Did he really have feelings for WinWin?


	2. Hugs

A new round of preparation had begun for the NCT127 unit, adding Doyoung and Johnny into the team. For Doyoung it was a both a blessing and curse, finally they were releasing new music again but now his interactions with WinWIn tripled. He had tried desparately to shake Jaehyun’s remarks out of his head, but somehow they keep trying to creep back in. 

Dance practice sessions were long and hard coupled with vigorous schedules was down right draining but at least they kept Doyoung’s mind sane. That is until every time during a short break in between practice he would look up and notice a sweaty, heavy breathing WinWIn. All he could do was stare absentmindedly trying desparately to hide the rising blush and stir in his body. 

After one particular session, an exhausted Doyoung was lying carelessly on the floor with no energy left to pull himself up. Slowly trying to catch his breath, closing his eyes while soaking in the footsteps of his members leaving. 

‘Hyungggg! Get up, we’re gonna get food’

Doyoung’s eyes snap open as he springs up from the floor only to collide head first with none other than WinWin.

‘Omg, I’m so sorry I didn’t know you were so close!’ Doyoung instinctively reaches over to gently pat WinWin’s head hoping to soothe the impending bruise.

‘it’s okay hyung, you didn’t mean to hurt me’

They stayed like that sitting face to face with Doyoung’s hand stroking WinWin’s hair in silence. Doyoung took the chance to study the younger's face, in which a slight red hue had appeared on the cheeks, how cute. He was breathtaking to say the least; delicate features, sharp jawline coupled with those kissable lips drove Doyoung crazy. His imagination was taking over again, propelling him to lean ever so slowly closer…

‘Winkooo let’s go’ Yuta shouts from the door, breaking the two apart both flustered and scrambling to get up. Doyoung couldn’t stop staring at the floor, afraid to look up, until a hand grabbed his and proceed to drag him along. 

“hyung… let’s go” WinWin smiled brightly, Doyoung nodded and let himself be led by the younger boy.

Dinner was as per usual, Mark and Donghyuk had chanted “I want meat!’ leading them all to their local BBQ restaurant. With nine of them together, plate after plate of meat filled the table. Everyone chatted happily while scoffing down food, Donghyuk laughing at Mark who had stuffed an oversized lettuce wrap into his mouth and was now having a difficult time trying to swallow it. The only quiet person was Doyoung, he ate silently trying to process what had happened. He tried to kiss WinWin… what was he thinking…?

‘winkoo here eat this ahhhh’ Yuta grabs WinWin by the shoulder and pulls him closer. Doyoung looks up at the scene happening right beside him. WinWin being pulled away from his side towards Yuta, who then feeds him a lettuce wrap, cooing at how cute he was being. Doyoung felt his chest tighten, was that sadness he felt? Unbeknownst to him across the table Jaehyun had been observing the whole time. Jaehyun watched the oddly quiet Doyoung scrunch up his brows deep in thought, not missing the death glare he was sending Yuta, whenever he got too close to or fed WinWin. Jaehyun chuckled to himself, there be no going back for Doyoung anymore, and their resident giant baby defiantly infected him. 

WinWIn finally managed to free himself from Yuta’s usual clinginess, he didn’t mind the Japanese hyung’s affection but at times he goes a little overboard. Glancing to his other side, Doyoung had his head down focusing on a of bowl rice. WinWin wondered why the noisy hyung was oddly so quiet today, maybe he was just exhausted. WinWin did find him lying on the floor when he went to get him, his head still hurt a little. Remembering the feeling of Doyoung lightly petting his head made WinWin blush, he got even redder at the thought of how Doyoung had leaned forward timidly, they were so close. Deciding it was nothing to dwell on, WinWin picked up some grilled meat and gently placed it into Doyoung’s bowl.

‘Here hyung, eat up so you’ll have energy to stay awake’ Doyoung glances up and smiles back softly, instead of smiling back WinWin decided to hug Doyoung’s side instead. 

‘Hyung’s cute when he smiles’ he whispers into Doyoung’s ear. Fire shot through Doyoung, his heart was beating out of control afraid that WinWIn would hear it. The gentle hug was so comforting and exactly what he needed. When WinWIn releases, Doyoung missed the warmth and felt the same tightness in his chest again, what is this? Sadness again? It’s only a hug… He ponders silently finishing off the meal. 

Leaving the restaurant to walk home Doyoung trails at the end of the group, Jaehyun swings an arm around him, pulling him closer so only he could hear.

‘jealous are we? I saw the way you were glaring at Yuta, were you wishing it was you feeding WinWin instead?’ 

‘no, I wasn’t glaring, you’re imagining things Jae’ Doyoung startled by Jaehyun’s direct comment, maybe he was right but Doyoung wasn’t going to admit it.

‘you know, it’ll feel better if you just give in, look don’t you want to do that?’ Jaehyun points. In front, Taeyong was holding WinWin’s hand guiding the way home, the younger was happily following along. The same tightness came once again, it was getting harder to deny his rising jealousy each time someone got too close to WInWin. Doyoung looked away staying quiet for the rest of the way home and heading straight into their room without a word as soon as they arrived. WinWIn watched him leave, his hyung was too quiet today, something was wrong.

WinWIn tried to go to him but the younger members along with Yuta had dragged him to watch anime, looking up he catches glimpses of Doyoung heading to wash up and once again after finishing returns to their room. WinWin waits till the three around him were asleep before silently leaving them on the couch. He too washes up before slowly entering their room. The light was dimmed and Doyoung was already in bed curled up facing the wall. He looked so small and vulnerable making WInWIn worry even more, what was wrong with his cheerful hyung? Not knowing what came over him but his feet led him towards Doyoung, leaning over to examine him. The sleeping hyung had his brows scrunched up maybe from a bad dream? thought WinWin. Careful not to make a sound he lifts the covers of Doyoung’s bed and slides next to the older, scooting closer to hug him, the least WinWin could do was comfort his hyung even if he didn’t know what had happened.


	3. Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorrrrry for not updating in FOREVERRR, life got in the way and yea... but i promise i will finish this so enjoy!

The first traces of sunlight seeped in through the curtain gap disturbing the peaceful morning, more importantly it was torturing Doyoung's eyes. Squinting open to lessen the impact of light, his blurry vision focused slowly. hmm black hair? wait... who? why? Doyoung stiffens trying to make sense at what he is seeing, eyes wide open at full alert. Tilting his head down to look... and there lies his problem. WinWin asleep wrapped around Doyoung, legs intertwined, arms locking him into a bear hug. Doyoung stared at the younger's sleeping face, right there so innocently, lightly flushed against his chest, a little drool at the corner of his lips true to his giant baby image. Everything was just too close, his brain and body working in reverse. Doyoung's brain screamed to pull away before he regretted his actions but his body reached out, letting his arms pull the younger closer. And just for a second, there was silence. No worry, no regret, no denial, he was at peace.

'Guys! wake up! we're gonna be late!!" Johnny their resident early bird barged in without warning. Doyoung's mind and body finally synced, and on reflex shoved WinWin out of bed out of shock, resulting in the younger waking up in pain face first onto the wooden floor. WinWIn sits up, back in pain, teary eyed with a reddened nose.

'WinWin you okay?' Johnny had come to his aid sitting down beside him. WinWin stares up at Doyoung bewildered before glancing away. Doyoung didn't miss the glint of hurt in the younger's eyes. Before he could say anything WinWIn got up with the help of Johnny trying to laugh the matter away.

"i'm so clumsyyyy, always falling over'

'Be careful, we can't have you go hurting yourself' Johnny plays along, he had sensed the awkwardness in the room and not wanting to push for answers he helps WinWin out of the room. Doyoung slumps back on the wall, hands gripping the covers, upset. He had hurt WinWin. Physically and emotionally. The one person he didn't want to.. Pulling himself into a feutus position, Doyoung weeped in silence, letting the tears roll down bitting his lips shut. He stayed there til a gentle pat on his head, looking up a worried Jaehyun stared back.

'Hyung you okay?'

'i-i don't know anymore, it just hurts, i hurt him' 

'i'm sure you didn't, he's fine just a little sore' trying to coax Doyoung out of bed 

'no... he isn't, i hurt him' 

The look WinWin had in his eyes said it all. He had wanted to comfort the older yet Doyoung rejected it out of instinct. He wasn't suppose to take a liking to the younger that way, it would just complicate everything but denying the feeling was eating Doyoung up. Deciding it would be best to apologise first, that was the least he could do in convincing himself it was just the guilt of accidentally physical pain that was bother him. 

It seemed that luck was not on his side, there was never a moment he could get alone with Winwin throughout the day. The younger was always surrounded or paired off with a different member and it grated on Doyoung's chest. The unnerving itch at his heart just wouldn't go away, each time Doyoung caught a glance at a member brush up upon Winwin as innocently as just a whisper in his ear, Doyoung would scrunch up his brows, leaving him with a resting bitch face for majority of the day. 

Winwin had stolen glances too at the older, semi avoiding him after the little incident in the morning. Doyoung had outright rejected his comfort quite harshly. it wasn't unusual for members so share beds sometimes just out of pure exhaustion and laziness to reach their own. Yet the older's face was of pure shock whilst shoving him away, maybe they weren't on that level of friendship yet the younger thought. Maybe Doyoung still thought of him as just a fellow colleague and not a friend. It was a sad thought, WinWin never had problems with being liked, due to his naturally shy nature he had trouble approaching people, but his endearing aura usually drew others towards him. The idea that Doyoung would dislike him was wrenching, all the times that the older helped him was just out of necessity? was he a burden, just a bother? The thoughts ate at him, his hidden insecurities bubbling out from the surface. 

The effects showed in his performace, during practise WinWin continuously made mistakes, off beat, forgetting moves, wrong position to the point Taeyong lost patience and scolded him. 

'Yah dong sicheng! mistakes again, get your head in the game, you're dragging down the team' that was the last straw, the worst of his insecurities were shone on, WinWin excuses himself after apologising. Head down eyes filled to the brim with tears existing the studio. Everyone was speechless, yes there were mistakes but Taeyong losing temper escalated the issue. 

"what was that about! don't go taking out your anger on him, we're all tired, don't say things like that!' Taeil retorted not being one to get heated. everyone looked around nervous at the tension. Doyoung steps in the calm the situation before it got out of hand. 'let's take a break everyone cool off, that's enough today we can pick up again tomorrow'. everyone followed suit not wanting to create more friction. 

Yuta was the one to find him, balled up on the corner of a stairwell in tears. Winwin hadn't wanted anyone to see him in this state, always wanting to present himself in a happy cheerful manner. Yuta envelops him into a hug 

"winko it's alright, Taeyong didn't mean it, he was just frustrated, you're important and never a burden, please don't think like that okay?' The tears would not stop, he had opened up a bottomless pit, Yuta calmed him being a foreigner himself understood the same insecurities. Taeil was next to find them, the eldest was a teddy bear at heart and upon seeing winwin's state joined in the comforting. 

'winwinie don't cry, you're too cute for that, you know we love you right, seeing you like this hearts my heart.' Taeil looking as if he was too going to burst into tears, seeing his gesture Winwin giggled at Taeil, he was so silly sometimes. The hyungs cheered in relief that the younger could finally break out a little smile before continuing to coo and hug him until Winwin couldn't take it anymore trying to resist the over aggressive comforting. Doyoung watched from the top of the stairs corner in relief that the older hyungs managed to turn things around while secretly wishing he was in their position instead. Hands getting itchy again wanting to reach out but now was not the time. Winwin looking up catching a glimpse of the older turning round the corner, a little disheartened that he didn't come down.

Yuta and Taeil guided Winwin back to the studio were the tension still lingered in the air, Taeyong rushing over first to embrace the younger apologising for his words clearing the air, 'winwinie i'm so sorry, i didn't mean those things my tired brain is messing me up please forgive me.' The tension finally dissipating, everyone sighing in relief. Mark and Haechan circling WinWin trying to make their hyung smile, bickering which one would get to sit next to WinWin on the drive home and settling to to sandwich him in the backseat instead. everyone was exhausted dozing off except Doyoung, looking back from his seat in front of the back seeing the makne's sleeping with mark and haechan clinging onto an arm each and heads on Winwin's shoulder brought a smile on his face. He had yet to find the chance to talk to WinWin and seeing his sleepy face reminded him on the morning incident. The same innocent face cause his heart a speed up a little, maybe it was too late to deny this feeling. 

 

By the time the arrived back home everyone was prepared to turn in for the night leaving no chances for Doyoung once again. So he decided to take a chance. Quietly entering their dim night light lit room seeing Winwin's sleepy figure curled up in bed already, blanket barely covering him. Doyoung chuckled to himself seeing the cute scene before him, approaching the bed lying down next to the younger pulling the blanket up to cover them both. 

 

'i'm sorry sicheng, but i think i like you more then I should' edging closer towards the sleeping figure staring at his facing longingly just close enough to light touch noses. Doyoung sighs, letting his beating heart speed up, slowly coming to terms with what he has gotten himself into.


End file.
